


First Snow

by Neon_Opal



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: Accents, Ballet, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Coffee, F/M, Fencing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotels, My First Fanfic, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Romance, Snowball Fight, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected blizzard leaves people stranded at a hotel by the highway. There are no rooms left but a handome young British man offers to share his suite with a woman who is also stranded in the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> One of those things being rescued from an abandoned forum which I wrote about 8 years ago for some sort of winter romance challange. Minamal editting done but may have miss a few things, though more was tempting but not sure of how many will read as he is not so popular these days so didn't want to spend too much time. I do still think this story is really cute. Still have trouble transfering and getting the spacing right.

~*~

 

“I’m very sorry miss there are no rooms left at all. The sudden severity of the storm has had a lot of people stopping.” The clerk informed her.

 

Stacy stood there at the hotel check in desk looking disappointed. The snowstorm raged outside blowing gusts of wet snow in drifts. She had barely made it here as it was.

 

“I’m so afraid to go back out in this… I don’t know what I’ll do.” She looked helplessly around as if she’d find an answer. The other clerk was just handing a key card to nice looking man in a black wool pea cost and knit cap. The man looked at her and smiled a lovely smile.

 

“You are welcome to stay in the lobby if you don’t want to drive… unless… one moment,” he walked over to the other clerk and had a conversation with him and the man in the knit cap.

 

”The gentleman just got the last room, however it is a small suite with a tiny second bedroom with shower. We usually don’t let it separately even though it has a separate entrance to a side hall; it’s not up to the standard of our other rooms, very small and with only a single bed. The gentleman has offered for you to stay there if you wish. There is a locking door between the rooms so I can promise it is quite secure.” The clerk told her.

 

She turned to the man, “You would do that for me? It would be so kind of you!” relief flooded through her at not having to go back out in the blizzard. 

 

“My pleasure to help a lady in distress. How could I let you spend the night in a lobby knowing I had an empty room and bed?” This was said with a charming British accent.

 

Ah, a Brit, the Brits were so chivalrous.

 

“Will you except my offer then? They made a separate key for the side door.” He told her holding it out to her.

 

“Yes, Thank you.” If she knew him at all she might accept other offers from him as well. He was adorable.

 

“Fourth floor, left for the gentleman, right for the lady,” the clerk directed them.

 

She took the key the Englishman handed her, noticing he had wonderful brown eyes. He seemed somehow familiar to her.

 

She studied him as they got on the elevator. The cap covered his hair, but that isolated the beauty of his face. The familiarity nagged at her. He caught her looking and their eyes met brown like pools of melted chocolate. Ummmm...

 

“Sorry for staring you just look so familiar; though I’m sure we never have met."  
He looked a little uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m an actor nothing much but you may have seen me in something.” 

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

“Orlando Bloom,” he told her hesitantly.

 

“I’m Stacey Marks, pleased to meet you Mr. Bloom.” She held out her hand to shake his but he took it and brought it gently to his lips and kissed it. That sent a small chill down her spine.

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” The Brits were so smooth.

 

“I do recognize you now, have seen you in the movies, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean… but don’t worry I won’t scream in your face or try to sneak into your room. And here I was worried you might try to sneak into mine.” She said with a little laugh.

 

Orlando took a moment to study her now. Her easy smile, the blond curls sticking out the edge of her multi colored hat and her blue green eyes. 

 

”I might just at that, you’re very attractive, you know.”

 

They got off the elevator, enabling her to side step his comment. “I thought you were very good as Legolas and excellent photography and costumes in that.” She told him. 

 

“I believe my room is this way.” He turned with her down the hall.

 

“Just want to make sure you get in OK,” he said as they passed a door labeled Housekeeping and arrived at a door marked 422B.

 

“Goodnight Mr. Bloom thank you for being so kind.” Stacey opened the door. He looked at her as though he wanted to tell her something or kiss her? 

But then he shook his head as if to clear it. “Goodnight, don’t forget to lock both the doors.”

What was that about!? Stacey though to herself after she entered. Don’t forget to lock the doors? You’re attractive. She pulled off her hat and coat. Why would a man like that be interested in a woman like her? He was probably just being kind again and she was too tired and tense from the driving to think straight. She looked around the room. It was small but well-kept with a cozy chair by the window and a tiny bathroom and shower. She changed into flannel PJ’s and got into the warm bed. She could hear Mr. Bloom moving around in the room beyond and it was somehow comforting and exciting at the same time. She’d never mooned much over movie stars and now was probably not the time to start; still it was difficult to not to think of the way she felt when he kissed her hand and how he had looked at her. Don’t go there girl she told herself. The storm would be over in the morning and she’d be gone before he even woke up. However, she drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts of him, as the storm continued to rage outside.

 

She woke up the next morning to a world covered in white. The snow was so deep and drifted in places that she realized she wouldn’t be leaving the hotel today. She snuggled into her robe and sat by the window. The morning after a big snow was so magical, everything pristine and soft. She’d go out for a short walk later. 

 

She smelled coffee from the connecting suite but her mini room didn’t have a coffee maker, she’d go down for breakfast in a bit. She was enjoying the silence, when she heard a knock on the door and a muffled voice. “Are you awake?”

 

She went over and unlocked it and there Orlando Bloom was with morning-rumpled hair wearing a burgundy terry robe and plaid lounge pants. He looked sweet and was holding a mug of coffee,  
“If you don’t mind seeing a movie star unpolished I thought you might like to have some coffee with me or you can take it and lock the door again.”

 

“I’ll come in you look too lonely for this lovely morning,” she entered his suite it had a living area and kitchenette, with bed and bath beyond. 

 

“I was trying to make it to New York City before the storm. Driving straight from FL, alone, which was insane to begin with, the English never drive that far. I didn’t realize what I’d gotten into, so I guess I am lonely. I’ve only talked to a few screaming girls at a rest stop,” He took a sip of his coffee, “Don’t get me wrong I love my fans but it’s a bit much sometimes… Sorry I’m rambling. “

 

“No, it’s okay, I love your accent I could listen to you talk all day,” Stacey admitted truthfully.

 

“You may just have to it’s obvious we aren’t going anywhere,” he said gesturing toward the window.

“Where were you headed?”

 

“NYC as well. Home. I was visiting some relatives near DC.”

 

“What do you do there?” he asked.

 

“I teach ballet to 5 year olds.”

 

“Cute,” he said with a smile.

 

“The kids are very adorable.” Like you she almost said before she stopped herself. “They all tell me Miss Stacy you’re so pretty, Miss Stacey you’re the bestest teacher.” She laughed at the though of her small students.

 

“You are very pretty Miss Stacy. The teacher part I don’t know about because I haven’t asked you to teach me anything yet.” Orlando gave her a wink with this.

 

Stacey blushed a bit.” What could you possibly want me to teach you?”

 

“Oh, I could think of some things. I’ve never taken ballet for one. I hear you get quite physical in ballet.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“But you’ve done some fencing for your movies, yes?” She asked, wondering where he was going with this, noticing how lovely his longish brown hair was.

 

“Yes, I have.”

 

“Then you know some ballet. The basic moves are similar.”

 

“See, Miss Stacey you’ve taught me something already.” He said with a charming smile that melted her insides.

 

“I was going to go out now for a walk in the snow, would you like to come with me?” Stacey needed some air. FAST! The room was getting way too warm.

 

“I’d love to go anywhere you are.” He told her sincerely.

 

_______

 

Together they walked out of the hotel into the now clear morning. The world glittered all around them. He took her gloved hand and they walked towards the back of the hotel where there were some trees and the drifts were less. It was nice being with this gorgeous man, on this gorgeous day. They were mostly silent taking it all in.

 

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

 

“Yes, isn’t it.” She sighed.

 

“I was talking about you,” Orlando reached for one of her curls and brushed it out of her face as he studied her. “You are more beautiful than this day.”

 

Oh, he was smooth. She turned away because she was starting to blush. She ran several steps and filled her hands with snow and threw it at him.

 

Laughing he picked some up to throw at her. Soon they were chasing each other and throwing snowballs and shrieking like 10 yr. olds on a snow day off from school. She ran out of breath and started to slow by one of the trees. He was upon her in a second tumbling her down in the snow and pinning her down. He was smiling and laughing, his beauty was dazzling in the brilliant sun and white snow. Is that how he saw her too?

 

“Umm… this is a really nice place to be,” he murmured. His face was only inches above hers and their eyes locked.

 

“I agree.” She replied snuggling against him and getting lost in his amazing brown eyes.  
“I’m going to kiss you Miss Stacey.” Orlando told her and he did. Soft warm lips meeting in the cold air. His kiss was slow and gentle passion surged through her in a wondrous rush. Her heart was pounding hard.

 

“Come lets’ go in and get warmed up.”

 

She was already warmed up quite a bit from that one kiss, so she gladly took his hand as he pulled her up and they went towards the hotel with their arms around each other.

 

She loved the magic of the first snow.

 

THE END

 

~*~


End file.
